


Charoix Week

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I decided to post all my fanfic works here, Its explicit only from the 7th chap, So i decided to post this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Soooo this is my Charoix Week and I decided to also post it here! Hope everyone enjoys it! Seven chaps of charoix and feelings!





	1. Day 1: Past

Croix was sure that when Chariot asked her to help her study for the upcoming exams, little studying would be done. She knew her friend and she knew Chariot most likely would get distracted by something and drag Croix with her.

So when Chariot appeared after a bit of waiting from Croix in the library, the prodigy knew something was wrong.

The red head was looking at the books on her arms sadly, eyes lowered as she walked slowly at Croix.

"Hi Croix. Where will we study?" Croix studied her for a moment, and realised that asking now would be fruitless. Taking her free hand from the books, Chariot was dragged to a corner of the library where no one was around.

"Here Chariot. It's calm and way easier to concentrate" replied Croix as she put the books on the table.

Chariot nodded her head silently and sat down, Croix choosing to sit beside her and both opened their books.

Silence was for a bit, as Chariot read the book and Croix studied Chariot. She now knew that something was very wrong.

Chariot always was excited when they did their studying here, always asking Croix for things she didn't understand or which she wanted to know.

But now? Now she didn't even speak a word. And that was very very disturbing for her friend.

"Chariot?" the said girl turned her head at Croix, smiling weakly. That caught her attention.

"Yes Croix? What is it?" she asked back, making Croix sigh and close the book she was reading. Taking Chariot's hand on hers, she looked at the girl, her only friend there.

"What is wrong? You look very sad Chariot. What happened?" Chariot sighed loudly and turned at her direction fully, knowing that lying would get her no where with how well Croix knew her.

"I...Am I that bad of a student Croix?" her eyes widened at the question, and she thought her answer for a moment.

Chariot wasn't the best student. Everyone could see that. Something was bound to go wrong if she was going to do magic and that was also the reason why she was bullied so much.

But...but that wasn't all. Sure she didn't remember all magic words, or didn't know many things a witch had to know, but Chariot was special in a way no one could.

And Croix knew that. She knew it oh so well. She was there when Chariot showed her the transformation magic, how she laughed or how happy she was.

Croix was there to see how she made people smile in the city with small magic tricks. How she helped everyone in any way she could.

And that gave her her answers.

"Your grades aren't the best, and your magic always is bound to go wrong in class" Chariot lowered her eyes at that, but Croix tightening her hold on her hands made her look back at the girl, where she saw suprised as Croix smiled softly.

"But you give magic another beauty. With all witches here, magic is something you use to do things or to protect yourself. While with you...With you magic is fun. You give magic a meaning. You make magic beautiful in a way no one here, including me, can't do it. And I think that no, you might not be the best student here, you might not have the best grades, but in the end"

Chariot was tearing up at her words, until Croix smiled and blushed pink, taking their laced hands on her chest, where Chariot felt how fast her heart was beating.

"But in the end, your believing heart makes you a great witch Chariot. A witch so great that even I wish to be"

That was the tipping point and Chariot let a sob out before she let herself fall on Croix's arms and hug her close, crying on her shoulder.

Croix tensed up for a moment, before she relaxed again, hugging the girl close to herself and petting her hair softly, until she stopped crying.

Chariot slowly broke the embrace, Croix letting her calm down until Chariot looked at her smiling.

"Thank you Croix! I am so glad I am your friend! I had a bad day today and you made me so happy with your words" Croix was nearly going to say that it was nothing, it was normal since they were friends, but Chariot's eyes glinted and she took Croix's hands and started pulling her away from the table and the library.

"As a thank you, I will show you my newest magic idea! I tried it last night and I want you to see it!"

Her excitement made Croix forget they had to study and the prodigy just smiled softly and started walking with her, hands still laced.


	2. Day 2: Present

It was all for nothing. Ten years of studying, ten years of working on it, ten damned years of thinking how she would break that damned seal.

And it the end, all went to waste. Her creation? Nearly created a war. Her ideas? All to trash. Respect from other witches? Might as well be dead.

But most of all, the one who she had betrayed the most, the one which she had lied the most, the same one who had been her only and closest friend before her damned jealousy had separated them, was also the one who had saved her.

Chariot du Nord, now hiding in her Ursula Callistic disguise, her friend, had risked her own life to save Croix.

Why she thought? Why would Chariot try and save her? Croix had done nothing good to her. Yes she had if you think that it's good to kidnap a student, make her fight giant stone creatures and then throw her inside your lab.

But as she looked at Chariot, she knew that even if Croix would go against the whole world, Chariot would still help her. Try to reason with her, try to make her remember the happy and good girl she had been on their student years.

And all was since Chariot believed. Chariot had a big damn believing heart which still believed Croix was good. Which still believed that deep inside, the Croix now was the same as the Croix years ago.

"Croix?" her mind came back from the clouds as she focused on Chariot before her, red hair framing her smiling softly face.

Only when she looked around Croix realised where they were. At Chariot's headquarters.

"Wha...What am I doing here?" asked Croix murmuring. Chariot looked at her confused for a moment, since Croix was the one who followed her silently.

Then the answer came at her. Croix had no where to go. All the things she had worked for ten years was destroyed. And now Chariot was the only thing she had. No one would support her or believe her after what she did, no one beside Chariot.

And that instinct, the one to grab on the only thing she had left was what had made Croix follow her, even if Croix herself hadn't noticed.

"You can stay here. Come on, let's enter. Both of us need a shower" she received no reply from her words, only Croix silently entering and standing on the middle of the room, her eyes going at the shining moon which gave the room it's light.

Chariot left Croix on her own for a bit, knowing she needed time to adjust and get familiar with the whole thing.

So silently she took off her jumpsuit, her muscles aching from all the action she had as she stretched.

Turning her head one last time, she saw as Croix's eyes went at her table, where the photo of them two on their younger years was, beside it her glasses. Then she sighed softly and entered her bathroom, where she put her clothes on a corner and then, after putting towels nearby so she could easily take them, Chariot entered the shower.

Meanwhile, Croix stood without moving, her eyes looking around the place she had never been before.

But her attention was stolen when she looked beside the table, where Alcor was. The familiar looked at her suspiciously, until he cawed once and closed his eye.

The woman heard the shower running, knowing Chariot was most likely taking a shower. Both of them needed one, after what they had passed.

"Croix! Don't make the ground dirty standing" her heart broke at that, knowing that her existence would always make something ba-

"Come here! You should wash yourself" those words made her look shocked at the bathroom, mentally fighting if she would go there or run away from all so she wouldn't inflict any damage to anyone anymore.

But the first choice won and she made her way to the bathroom, which was a lot fancier than she had expected.

Her eyes went at the shower, which was closed with glass doors, and her face became red as she looked at Chariot's figure, mostly fogged by the warm water.

Shaking her head to make the thoughts go away since she had no damned right to think that way after what she had done Croix went at the sink, where then she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair reminded her of herself back when she still hadn't changed her entire self, to become someone she wasn't, to look in a way that everyone would find her amicable.

But no one knew how hard she had worked to become like that. No one knew that even if she had hated Chariot for having the Shiny Rod, she had cried while clutching the red cape Chariot had left behind when she ran away after the moon incident.

No one knew how she changed the cape to look a bit more coolish than how Chariot wore it, only so she could copy her and maybe even make people believe she was as good as Chariot.

But even if she could change her looks, even if she clinged in the only thing she had left from the person which she in a way had always wanted to be in the matters of kindness and heart, she was still Croix Meridies.

She was still the one who didn't have a good heart. Sure, her intentions might have been good, but her way wasn't. And that had always been her mistake.

Croix didn't know how long she had been standing, just looking at her miserable self, before she heard Chariot's voice.

"Croix, come here" the voice was so soft and Croix had no more power to say no, so she just took off her clothes, putting them beside Chariot's suit and sighing before she opened the shower door and entered inside.

The warm air soothed her a bit, as she stood under the water, not daring to go beside Chariot, and missing the sad look she gave her.

Moments passed in that silence, until Croix felt Chariot put a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head slowly, she saw as Chariot smiled at her softy, making her go closer at her. She silently did whatever Chariot wanted to, so she found herself standing before the red haired beauty, in her hand shampoo.

Then, with the most gentle movements, Chariot put her hands on Croix's head, before she started moving her hands to scrub her hair with shampoo.

It felt heavenly in a way Croix felt guilty to be able to feel. Chariot's hands were even more gentle than she could ever hope to be, scrubbing her hair and running on the knots without hurting her.

And she felt undeserving for this. What had she done to deserve this? She would feel way better if Chariot had hurted her there, slapped her and blamed her for all had happened.

But she didn't, she never would and that made Croix even more sad, green eyes tearing up. Chariot stopped the scrubbing and pushed Croix under the shower head to wash her hair from the shampoo, until her purple hair reminded Chariot of a wet kitten.

And when she put her hand on Croix's arm to turn her around, she saw suprised how the droplets of water on Croix's face weren't just water.

"Chariot..." she mumbled helplessly, and Chariot just knew what she wanted to do, but was scared to.

So the red haired turned the water head off, and oh so slowly hugged Croix. That had been the last push and Croix sobbed out her name, hands on her back as she tried to be as close to Chariot as she could.

The younger woman teared up too, hugging Croix and giving her a certain warmness that only hugs could give.

"Chariot...Chariot" mumbled Croix against her skin, shaking from her crying while Chariot ran a hand soothingly on her back to calm her down.

An hour (or just minuted Chariot couldn't tell) passed as they hugged, until Croix just leaned her ear against Chariot's collar, close to her heart while their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"I know that...that is pretty stupid to say it... After all I did to you but...I am so sorry Chariot. I never wanted us to go to this point where we fought each other. I... I am sorry by how my jealousy broke us two apart...I never admitted it but I am...I am glad the Rod choose you" Chariot's eyes widened at her confession.

But then she only smiled and hugged Croix even more, soft laughs coming from Chariot as she nuzzled her head on Croix's neck, breathing in her lavender like scent.

"I am so happy. I missed you Croix. I missed you" and those words made Croix cry again, but this time smiling, her eyes now with a certain gleam she had lost ever since she had left from Chariot.


	3. Day 3: Future

"Diana!" the girl turned suprised by the voice, and a smile appeared on her face as she looked at Akko running at her.

"Akko, hello. Why so excited?" asked the blonde as they started walking, Akko practically buzzing with excitement.

"I have great news! Croix-sensei will come today!" Diana looked at her suprised by the news.

Ever since Croix left, everything slowly went back to how it was, expect now Chariot had her hair back to red and how more close she was with Akko and Diana.

But even if Croix might have wanted to do something bad, Akko knew that in the end she also wanted magic to be great again and she was the only proffesor beside Chariot that supported her and said good things about her idol.

So she found a way to talk with Croix with using her phone. The teacher was suprised at first, but they got comfortable with each other easily, Akko sharing new things she had learned and how fun she had with Chariot and her friends now that she knew how to fly (both of them would laugh when they remembered how Akko had taken Chariot for flying as soon she could properly fly) and Croix telling her stories from her times with Chariot and facts about the things Akko had a hard time understanding.

So Akko had every right to be excited. But to Diana, something made her think as she looked around.

"Hey Akko. Have you noticed Cha- Ursula-sensei today?" the brunette frowned for a moment snd then shrugged smiling.

"I haven't! But I am sure I know what she is doing" Diana only smiled at her reply and both girls made their way outside, Diana lacing their hands together.

\-------

Chariot, as Akko had thought, was on her room, getting her things ready for Croix's arrival. Red eyes scanned the room to see if everything was in it's place and she hummed smiling.

Like Akko, she also talked with Croix. But their conversations were a little different than those with Akko.

Both started talking awkwardly at first, having years without having a real conversation with each other. But as time passed, they becme comfortable, talking about their day and how they were feeling.

Ten years wasn't a time which could easily be started where they had left off. Things didn't work that way. So both had agreed to take it slow, make their friendship stronger by talking everyday, even if both felt more than just friendship for each other.

Her attention however was stolen as Alcor flew inside from her window, cawing as he flew before Chariot.

The professor grinned widely and petted her familiar, before she took her wand and made her way to where Alcor had told her Croix was going to come.

\--------

Croix yaymed as she ate a noodle cup, sitting comfortably on her broom as her hands were busy with eating. Knowing how to fly without hands was something she was very glad Chariot had taught her when both of them used to practice on their brooms.

Looking around the Ley Line, she finished her cup and lazily threw it behind her, having arrived in her destination.

Turning the broom on her stop, she felt the portal open and before she could blink, she found herself on the Luna Nova stop.

Stretching her muscles, she was ready to fly again after securing the bottle she had on her belt but a voice stopped her.

"Croix!" that voice made her grin as she turned around an saw Chariot, back on her jumpsuit, Croix knowing that wearing that would make her way of running faster and easier.

"Chariot!" she yelled her name excitedly, and both women laughed and cried at the same time as they hugged each other, Chariot loving the way the poncho's soft material made her feel safe and warm with Croix.

"I am finally back Chariot. I am finally back" muttered Croix happily, breaking the embrace and havinfg her hands on Chariot's shoulders.

Now Chariot let herself see how Croix had changed. Her purple hair was a bit longer than the last time they had seen each other, but still on their normal model. Green eyes looked at her lovingly and they had a certain warmness Chariot had missed seeing all these years.

"And guess my waiting was worth it" replied Chariot smiling. The other witch nodded her head smiling, before she motioned to her broom.

"You want a ride back or should I let you run your way back?" and she laughed when Chariot pouted and climbed back, but not before she used magic to return her to her usual proffesor clothes.

\------

"I am beat" groaned Croix as she let herself sit on Chariot's bed. Her friend giggled as she took her glasses off, remaining on her track suit.

Meanwhile Croix just took her poncho off, leaving her on her brown baggy pants and black shirt. Chariot took the poncho and placed it on her chair, then sat beside Croix.

Only then did Croix relax, smiling as she looked at Chariot.

"I missed you a lot" said Chariot softly. Croix only nodded her head and took her hand, kissing her palm softly before placing it on her cheek, holding it there with her own hand.

"I missed you too Chariot. I am so happy I am back here" then her eyes widened as she grinned.

"I am such an idiot! I forgot to give you the most important thing" Chariot eyes widened as she looked at the bottle Croix took from her bag, it's color a soft purple with hints of red.

"Chariot du Nord, all these years even I have done things which no one should ever be forgiven for doing. But you did, after all happened you still believed that I could be a decent human. So today I want to repay that trust you had in me by giving you this" Croix gave her the bottle and Chariot looked at her shocked.

"Is it...?" Croix nodded her head smiling proudly.

"After all these years of no one finding a cure, I can proudly say that I, Croix Meridies, by my love for you discovered the cure for Wagandea's curse"

Her words made Chariot tear up and she left the bottle on the bed, before she got up and embraced Croix, hugging her with all she had.

Croix grinned and hugged her back, before looking at her smirking lightly.

"So do I get forgi-mmph!" her words were interrupted as Chariot kissed her, making Croix blush red before she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Chariot's neck, kissing her back with all the love she had hidden for so long.

Interrupting their kiss, Croix smiled widely as Chariot opened her eyes, green orbs locking with red ones.

"Seeing as I fulfilled my first promise and I have held myself too much, I wanna say this once and for all" Chariot looked at her with teared up eyes as Croix nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you Chariot. I love you more than ever" said Croix, before both of them kissed again, Chariot whispering 'I love you' against her lips.

And finally, after years and years, Croix could say that she was happy. And Nothing could ever make her more happy.

Well, nothing beside her gathering enough courage to open that small velvet box on her pocket and Chariot saying 'yes' to the question that came with it.

But until then, she would just enjoy the moment and Chariot with all she had.


	4. Day 4: AU

Akko smiled as she walked around the city, looking around at all the ladies. Today she, Akko du Nord had an important mission.

To find a girlfriend for her mom Chariot!

She had noticed how sad her mom looked when couples would pass before her. But she always smiled and laughed and took care of Akko with a smile on her lips.

Akko knew her mom loved her, and that was why she was now on a search for another mom. Sure she was all heart into findind her mom a girlfriend, but she also wanted another cool mama who could be nice to her and make her laugh as she gave her attention together with her mom.

Now she was scrolling alone on the most busy parts of the city, looking for the perfect looking lady. And her hopes were slowly vanishing as her eyes didn't find a nice looking lady at all.

That is, until her eyes glinted when she saw what she hoped would be the perfect mama.

\-------

Croix was a scientist, engineer and smart. And if she was being honest she also was pretty good looking for a 25 years old lady.

Her cool looking gaze and aura made people be charmed by her, but beside the looks she also had a softie heart, which she liked to not show too much with the people around her.

"Miss!" her eyes moved from the noodle shop before her to a brunette who was standing before her, grinning widely.

She couldn't be more than 12 years old, but the small bun on top of her head made her look childish in a cute sense of the word.

Suprised that she was talking with her, Croix smiled lightly.

"Hello kiddo. How may I help you?" she asked. The brunette smiled and took her hand, putting it between both of hers.

And Croix nearly choked by what she said.

"Do you want to be my mama?"

\------

Chariot smiled as she got up from her bed, making her way to Akko's room. Today she would take her to a newly opened café which served Akko's favourite desert.

But a frown appeared on her lips as she saw the room empty, no trace of Akko there.

"Akko? Where are you?" she asked out loud, the missing of a reply making her even more worried as she looked around the other rooms.

"Akko? Come on stop hiding now!" her tone was worried as she went on the first floor of their home, checking the kitchen and living room.

Now she was getting very worried. Where exactly was Akko?

She would leave the living room but a shiny coin on the counter caught her attention. Going there, she saw a letter which was held by thr coin.

And when she read it, her eyes widened and she ran at her room, muttering to herself all the while.

" Mom! Don't worry about me since I'm not home! I saw how sad you looked when you saw couples so I decided to go in the city centre and find you a girlfriend! Believe in my believing heart since I'm sure I will find a mama for me and a girlfriend for you!

Love Akko"

\-------

"So you are telling me that you left your home, only with a note so you could find a girlfriend for your mom?"

Croix looked at the girl before her, both of them sitting at a bench before the park after Croix had brought her an ice cream.

She had thought many ways she could spend the day, but this was so not one of them.

Grinning, the brunette nodded her head and continued to lick her ice cream.

"Yes! I didn't find any nice looking lady who also looked like a nice person until I saw you" her reply made Croix smile and pet her head.

"While I am glad you think that way, you really shouldn't have gone only with letting a note behind" at those words, Akko's smile fell and Croix felt guilty from that.

"But I must say that is very nice and brave of you to search for a lady for your mom all alone" and when the grin came back, Croix felt like the day suddenly became brighter.

It was weird for her. She never looked at people twice and she didn't even care too much if they were happy or not, but this child made her be so soft and nice that it wasn't normal.

And to be honest Akko sure looked like a nice kid, even if a bit careless.

"Thank you miss! I am glad you think so"

Smiling, she crossed her hands on her chest and leaned back on the bench, looking at Akko sideways.

"So, tell me more for your mom" those words made Akko smile even more if possible (seriously how could she smile so much?).

"My mom is amazing! She has beautiful long hair and red eyes which are always warm! She makes sure I have all the etiquettes and that I am happy and safe"

As Akko continued to talk, Croix listened to her silently, nodding her head to let her know she was hearing Akko.

Her mom, which she learned was called Chariot, seemed like a very good person from all Akko told her. She had been a painter when Akko had still been a child but then she had stopped and they had moved from England to France.

Curious at that, the older woman stopped her.

"Why did you two move? I'm sure you could have been happy in England" said Croix, and she saw how Akko bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Mom told me that her days as Shiny Chariot had needed to come at an end, and since she wanted the best for me she moved us here. She teaches at my school now, but I get sad when I see her look at her old works so...sadly. Do you knew about my mom on her painter days?"

Croix looked away to think for it. Now that she thought of it, she knew Shiny Chariot. Her home had some of her paintings and she knew that she had retired since many people thought her works weren't drawn by her completely or that a part of them was made with computer.

Stupid gossips in her opinion. She knew all those were made by hand. But as Croix looked at the small girl before her, she didn't want to ruin her happiness by telling her the truth. It wasn't her place to and she could tell how good of a person Chariot was by not ruining the image her child had for her.

"I actually do. Her works were very good and I liked them. But I'm sure that your happiness is more important to Chariot then her career as a painter. So thank her for that okay?"

Nodding happily, Akko hugged Croix close, Croix freezing for a moment before she hugged her back.

"Thank you! So do you wanna come and meet my mom?"

And as she looked into excited brown eyes, she could only be a monster to say no. So she only nodded her head and took Akko's hand, feeling like a happy parent when they started to walk together.

\------

Chariot looked around anxious as she looked around for any small brunette with a bun on top of her head. She had searched all around the center of the city and now she was looking around the sidewalks which were around their house.

And as soon as she was ready to call the police, her eyes widened when she saw Akko. But not how she had expected.

Akko had her eyes closed and arms with legs wrapped around a woman. Her face was with a smile as she had nestled her head on the woman's neck.

Her red eyes widened as she ran at them, the purple haired woman turning her attention at her. Putting a finger on her mouth, she pointed at the sleeping Akko as Chariot came before them.

"You must be Chariot I suppose? Beautiful long red hair and warm eyes. I'm Croix" Croix smiled as Chariot blushed pink, shaking her head to smile at Croix.

"Thank you so much for finding Akko. I searched all around the center but didn't find her" said Chariot and her eyes widened when she tried to take Akko, but the brunette only tightened the grip on Croix's clothes.

Both of them froze as a soft 'mama' came from Akko's lips. Looking at each other, Croix smirked and motioned to the road.

"How about I come with you two? Looks like kiddo won't let go without crying"

And Chariot only nodded her head wih a smile on her lips, even if her heart was racing like crazy from the woman before her.

"So Croix, where did you find Akko?"

"It's the opposite actually. I was looking at something and she came at me asking if I could be her mama"

Chariot nearly choked as she looked at Croix shocked, who only raised an eyebrow amused.

"So I brought her an ice cream and took her to the park so she could explain the request to me. And I can say that she is a very good kid, seeing how much she cares for you"

The last sentence was said with a soft smile as Croix looked at Akko and Chariot felt a smile of her own form on her lips as she looked at them.

Her house appeared and she took out her keys, Croix following close behind as she opened the door.

"This house is so... Home like. I don't know why" her words made Chariot look at her suprised as Croix took off her shoes, leaving them at the door and then followed Chariot to Akko's room.

"Homely? Doesn't your house feel the same?" Croix only laughed lightly.

"My house is more like a place where I work rather than a home" and she missed the sad look Chariot gave her as she entered Akko's room.

A sky was painted on the ceiling, and she could see the Ursa Major and other constellations, even the constellation her name came from. The walls were painted like a morning sky, with soft blues and white clouds. A small bookcase was at the corner and a table was next to it.

The bed was in the middle of the right side of the room, as the left one had lots of toys and what Croix could identify as painting things.

But she moved herself and after Chariot opened the blanket, Croix put Akko gently on the bed, taking the blanket and covering her softly.

As she looked at the small brunette, a motherly smile appeared on her lips as she kissed her forehead, before straightening up and turning at Chariot, who was looking at them with an expression Croix could identify as happiness and... Love?

Silently, she closed the door as she got out of the room, looking at Chariot with a smirk.

"So, guess we can spend some time together now?" and as Croix took her hand to lead her downstairs, Chariot didn't even protest and followed her, blushing pink from their laced hands.

After taking two glasses of wine, both of them sat on a sofa in the living room, the TV showing an old movie which both of them weren't too interested in seeing.

"Akko told me you were a teacher" started Croix, knowing that asking about her painter days wasn't a good way to start the conversation.

Chariot nodded her head as she drank another sip from her glass.

"Yes. At Luna Nova Academy. It's a very good school and Akko is also there, even if I don't give her lessons seeing she is too young"

Nodding at the information, Croix saw as Chariot turned at her, her glass on the hand which was on her lap as her head was leaned on her other hand.

"What about you? Since from Akko you know more for me then me for you"

Chuckling, Croix shrugged and turned her attention at Chariot, green eyes locking with red ones.

"I am an engineer. I used to live in England too like you but decided that France had more opportunities for me and that it was more home like then England"

Curious, Chariot continued to ask her about her life, what she usually invented or researched and Croix answered all her questions.

"And you are telling me you only eat noodles?" asked Chariot shocked as Croix nodded her head easily.

"Well they are tasty for me and easy to cook so it doesn't take me time which I can use to go out or work" replied Croix.

Chariot shook her head with a small giggle, starting to like the woman before her more with each moment passing. Croix liked to think she was cool and such, but Chariot could easily see how much of a nerd she was.

But a cute and good looking nerd though.

A yaym stopped Croix from talking, and both of them laughed at it, until Croix got up, stretching and making Chariot blush pink from the small noises she let out.

"I think I should go now. It's kinda late for me" Chariot too got up and she bit her lip, taking Croix's hand and stopping her from moving away.

"I know this might be kinda weird but... Do you wanna stay the night? I'm sure Akko wouldn't mind being woken up by the lady she picked by herself"

The excuse was the best she could get to make Croix stay the night, and as a smirk appeared on her lips, she knew Croix had seen through it.

"Even if i am sure Akko won't be the only person happy to find me here tomorrow, why don't you show me the way to where I will sleep tonight?"

And as she took her hand to lead her to her own room, Chariot could only thank Akko for choosing Croix on her quest.

Meanwhile Akko could only grin as she saw the shadow of the two women come upstairs again, knowing her mission for finding her mom a girlfriend and a mama for herself was certainly completed with success.


	5. Day 5: Secret Relationship

In many days it was very hard for Chariot. On some days she wished she could return to the days where she was just friends with Croix, only to not feel the pain she sometimes felt now.

When they had kissed for the first time, Chariot hadn't thought muh about the future. Croix was there and both of them were kissing and nothing was better. Her crush liked her back and she finally didn't have to hide her feelings even from her own self.

But then they had to face reality. A reality which wasn't on their side for many reasons. Croix was a prodigy, Chariot a witch everyone made fun of. Many would look at them with hate, seeing on top of all they were both girls.

And Chariot hated it. She just wanted to kiss Croix while they walked to their class. Hold her hand and see how the prodigy would blush and look away or feel as Croix would kiss her cheek softly before she left.

All those negative emotions rested on her mind, but that was the dark part of her mind. The negative one.

\---------

While now, thinking it through, she decided that all was worth it. If she got to be the only one who could see Croix Meridies be shy and soft and full of love and excitement then she was more than happy. Especially on moments like this.

Both of them were on one of Luna Nova's rooftops, a secret spot no one knew beside them. From there they could see all the fields that were around the school and both the dawn and sunset.

Chariot had her head on Croix's lap as the prodigy read a small book with one hand, while the other was on Chariot's hair, running her hand through short red strands and making Chariot smile with closed eyes.

"What did you do today Croix?"

"Nothing much to be honest. Had to work on my advanced technology thesis and then helped professor Finnelan with something"

The reply was all Chariot needed to know for the day, or what Croix had wanted her to know, seeing the prodigy didn't want to ruin her suprise.

Chariot nodded her head and snuggled closer to her stomach, playing with the purple sash on Croix's waist.

"What about you? How was your day like?" asked Croix softly, making sure Chariot didn't feel like Croix wasn't interested on her day.

"Nothing much! Just had a class with professor Pisces and then helped Professor Nelson with the first years on their first day on flying class"

Croix smiled at that. She was glad that some proffesors liked Chariot enough to let them help her. She knew how bad Chariot felt when they looked at her like she was going to set in flames something if she touched it.

And well, that look was once given by professor Finnelan and Croix was sure she wasn't related at all to the burn Finnelan's books had.

Nope, she was totally innocent.

"Do you have your project tomorrow Croix?" asked Chariot as Croix had her hand on her bag, having put the book down.

Croix bit her lip before she nodded her head, taking the hand back from her bag.

"Yeah I do. I think all classes taking Magic History will be there" Chariot grinned and laced their hands together.

"That means I can see you! I am so proud I will be able to see it" said the girl smiling.

The other girl gulped at how cute Chariot was being. When she started dating her, she didn't expect her to get even more cute.

Guess Chariot liked to prove her wrong many times.

Checking the sky, she nodded her head to herself and looked down at Chariot.

"I have something to show you. Do you want to come?"

Chariot only looked at her confused for a moment, before she grinned and easily got up, also not forgetting to help Croix.

Taking her bag on her shoulder, she opened the door and let Chariot pass first before she closed it again. Sighing, she started walking, her secret girlfriend following her.

\--------

The halls were pretty quiet, all students being either in the library or in their rooms. But their destination was none of those two.

"Where are we going?" asked Chariot after a while. Croix looked at her and smirked a bit, petting her head.

"You will see when we arrive"

Chariot pouted, knowing that she had taken this playful side from Chariot herself. Now that she thought of it, Croix had become way more relaxed ever since they had started dating. And she was happy and proud for achieving that.

Making a turn, Chariot saw as Croix opened the door and both of them went outside, making the younger witch even more curious for where they were going.

Croix meanwhile looked around for anyone, before she took Chariot's hand on hers, making them walk a bit faster to arrive in time at their destination.

Chariot just knew when they arrived from the glint on her girlfriend's eyes and how she placed the bag on the ground, before taking a small black and red cube.

"Is that a new project?"

"No, it's actually a present from me to you. I saw how you were imagining your shows and...I decided to do a small thing to help you. It's still a prototype and I just have started working on it but I wanted to give it to you"

Her words were said with a blush and she scratched her nose lightly, looking sideways. Chariot found it so cute how nervous Croix was that she couldn't hold herself but hug her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you Croix! I love it, I love you" said Chariot excitedly, before putting the girl down.

Croix smiled softly and gave the cube to Chariot, who inspected it curiously. But then, she yelped suprised when it changed colors and it transformed in a small yellow bird.

"Yellow. Happiness. The cube changes colors based on the emotions of the holder. Also can transform in anything you wish, but this one can only transform in small things"

Her explanation made Chariot even more estatic as she focused on it and the bird transformed in a rose, this time in a purple color.

"Here! I made it for you" Croix blushed red as Chariot gave her the rose, touching it lightly before sighing.

"Sometimes I think what I did to deserve a shiny star like you" her words were followed by a kiss as she leaned at Chariot, the red head humming happily and kissing back.

And even if they didn't see the rose which Croix threw on the bag to embrace Chariot fully, it turned into a full purple to red.

Purple and Red. Passion and love.


	6. Day 6: Domestic

Croix smiled as she felt something nuzzle against her, and even with her eyes still closed she managed to feel where Chariot was and hug her closer.

The red head copied her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her waist, both sharing warmth as the soft noises of the rain lured them to sleep again.

But the older woman opened one eye and looked at the clock, groaning softly before she started running her hand softly on Chariot's arm.

"Char" she whispered softly and saw amused as Chariot only nuzzled closer to her chest, trying not to wake up.

"Babe wake up. It's kinda late" but even those words did nothing to wake her up.

Sighing, Croix kissed the top of her head gently and slowly got out of bed, giving Chariot a pillow to make up for her absence.

\------

As she walked to the kitchen, she did a turn to the bathroom to wash her face and wake up better. Drying her face, she got her glasses again, choosing not to use her contact lenses at home.

As she got to the kitchen, she tried to think for something to make for Chariot.

Now, everyone might have thought that she didn't know how to cook anything beside instant noodles and that was true before.

But after she got with Chariot, her girlfriend made sure to teach her how to cook and Croix smiled fondly at the memories of them laughing and covered in eggs and flour.

Taking the eggs out, she broke them and saw as they fell on the pan, starting to be made. As the eggs took their time being made, she continued to take out a plate and a glass which she would fill with water.

Cutting the cheese in small pieces how Chariot liked it, she made sure to put them on the form of a smiley face, laughing at her own ideas.

Going at the eggs, she easily put them on the plate, humming proudly at herself at how good they looked. Throwing some salt at it, she continued to put the bacon beside it.

Her attention was stolen by Alcor, their bird who flew at Croix, looking at the bacon. Rolling her eyes she gave him a small part which he took on his mouth and then flew away again.

Too concentrated on making the plate look beautiful, she missed her girlfriend come behind her and a yelp cane from her mouth as she felt her hug Croix from behind.

"Good morning" murmured Chariot softly, laying a kiss on her neck and shoulder. Croix smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around Chariot's neck as she leaned to kiss her softly.

"Morning to you too sleepy head" murmured Croix as she ended the kiss, making her girlfriend pout. Breaking the embrace, she pushed Chariot on the chair, and then she put the plate before her, enjoying the grin her girlfriend got on her face.

"Bon appetit. A delicious plate made by your own and only chef Croix Meridies"

Chariot giggled at her dramatic words as Croix kissed her again and continued to make a toast with cheese, tomatoes, olive oil and bacon for herself.

After finishing, she sat beside Chariot who continued to stay with her even after she finished her own plate.

"What will we do today?" asked Chariot as she took their plates and put them on the sink to be washed later.

Croix scratched her neck and motioned to the house.

"The house cleaning can be done tomorrow so if you want we can spend time looking from the window?" suggested Croix easily. Chariot grinned and her red hair flew behind her as she dragged Croix to the window.

\--------

Like always, Croix was the first one to sit on the space beside the window which they had made a good spot to look outside Paris. Then Chariot climbed between her legs and leaned on her embrace, Croix putting her chin on top of her head as their legs tangled together.

The rain always made Paris look beautiful in a sense from where they lived. Chariot hadn't known, but Croix had lived on France on their 10 years of not being friends. Now 5 years had passed since the time they had reunited again, and both witches worked at Luna Nova, even if Akko and her group had graduated a year ago.

It was funny in a sense. That year when Akko had left the school was way calmer and they both missed the brunette. But they sure wouldn't anymore when Akko had declared that she would come and visit them every Sunday, seeing she lived with Diana on her mansion where she now was the Head of the Cavendish family.

And that made Croix smirk as she leaned her head against the window, looking at Chariot.

"Hey Char, when do you think that Akko will propose?" the question made Chariot smile as she turned her head to look at Croix.

"Last time she came here she said she was planning to propose. But when, I don't know" nodding her head at the reply, Croix smiled when Chariot leaned again against her, making Croix nuzzle her face on her red hair.

Both smiled softly as Chariot took Croix's hand and started kissing it gently, making the engineer chuckle softly and laying a kiss on top of her head.

Chariot loved days like this. The rain which with it's soft sound made the silence between them feel comfortable and the view beside them which reminded them that they were home.

When she had discussed this with Croix, she had just laughed softly and petted her head gently. Chariot had been confused at the time, seeing that it was the first summer they spent here.

But at night, when they were laying on bed, Chariot asked her again why she had laughed when she had asked if she had choosen the house in France since she felt more at home in her country.

Croix had just turned at her and looked at her with eyes full of love and the reply she gave had made Chariot tear up and hug her.

"France isn't just my country, it's also yours. And as much as I didn't approve of your way of using the Shiny Rod back then, when you left I tried to connect to you in every way I could. Took your cape and started to copy how you were with others. When I saw this house here, I bought it without a second thought since this was where you lived and I felt more connected to you. So you can say that I didn't choose to live in France those 10 years since France felt like home, but since the thought that you were from France made me feel home. You are my home Chariot. My home is whenever you are"

Chariot smiled at her thoughts, kissing Croix's wrist gently as she turned sideways, her arm going behind Croix to hug her there while the other went on her stomach to lay there. Croix let her move until she had found her favourite position, ear on Croix's chest where she could hear her heartbeat while her legs moved to lay between Croix's, who tangled her legs with Chariot's to keep them warm.

"I really love days like this" murmured Chariot, wanting nothing to distract her from Croix's heartbeat, even her own voice.

Croix hugged her closer and leaned her face against her hair, closing her eyes to bathe fully into the moment.

"Same for me. I love just laying with you here enjoying each other" and she chuckled when she felt Chariot pinch her gently, knowing she haf caught the second meaning behind her words.

Snuggling, Croix felt the warmness she got from Chariot and the sound of the rain lure her again to sleep. Now that she thought of it, a nap wasn't a bad idea.

"Let's take a small nap" said Croix and she felt Chariot nod her head lazily, the red head being half asleep.

Lacing their hands together, she leaned her head against the window and let her eyes close again.

"Je t'aime Chariot"

And before sleep took her, she felt Chariot tighten the grip on her hands and murmur something which made Croix smile before sleep took her.

"Je t'aime aussi Croix"

And Chariot did, the same way Croix loved her. For all times until eternity. A love which had been tested by time and still had managed to live and bloom even after all problems. Problems which they were sure they wouldn't face anymore.


	7. Day 7: NSFW

Chariot was a very talented witch. A good teacher and a good fighter. But that wasn't all for her. She also knew an art no one beside her did.

How to push the buttons of the one and only Croix Meridies.

Since their student years, Chariot knew how prideful and how much control she wanted in everything that she considered as hers.

And her being pushed against the wall by her younger girlfriend? The calm and happy Chariot du Nord?

Unacceptable. Well that is until Chariot's hand had sneaked on her brown pants and scratched their way gently.

"Char, get your hand off now" whispered Croix groaning, slowly loosing all self control. The red haired witch smirked lazily and leaned her forehead against Croix's neck, humming when she felt how her teasing had given it's results.

"You say so but the place where my hand is sure is saying the opposite" her reply was interrupted by a moan as Chariot pressed her palm against her sweet spot, making Croix put a hand on her mouth.

That day had been one where Chariot was left to teach the students some easy battling spells, and in that way she had to wear her jumpsuit to move faster and help them even more.

And Croix hated that goddamn jumpsuit. That goddamnn piece was tight against her form and Croix groaned every time when Chariot moved with it, her assests becoming even more alluring.

Damn that suit which made her hot. Damn Chariot which so knew her effect on Croix and damn her for taking Chariot while the students where on a break. And damn her for thinking she could top a jumpsuit and alluring Chariot.

Damn her in general.

"Char, char!" she moaned behind her hand, feeling as Chariot's fingers went directly inside her panties, opening her lips gently.

Moving her face from Croix's neck, she leaned her forehead against her forehead and then leaned their lips close, her teeth bitting on Croix's bottom lip gently.

"Shhh, don't make too much noise. The students are just out there and can easily hear us" murmured Chariot and she chuckled as Croix glared at her, which quickly melted away as she closed her eyes shut, wrapping her legs tighter against Chariot.

Pressing a finger against her clit, the red head slowly entered a finger inside the already tight walls, making Croix lean her head back, giving Chariot space on her neck, her mouth attaching itself on her jaw.

But as soon as Croix felt herself ready to come, Chariot retreated her hand and she saw shocked as she looked at the hand, licked her fingers easily and then kissed Croix's forehead.

"Sorry but I have a lesson now. See you" and as Chariot winked at her, Croix knew she wasn't sorry at all.

And that made her even more in need for revenge.

\-----------

That bought us to the present, where Chariot was making her way to their room. A towel was on her neck as she smiled at the students, her lessons finally over.

Arriving at her room, she saw suprised as all lights were off, the moon being the only source of light.

"Guess you finally arrived, Chariot" she felt a shiver ran through her body as she felt her name being whispered in that way on her ear.

Croix chuckled lightly as she took both Chariot's hands behind where she was, and red orbs widened as she felt only skin, and then...

Straps. Croix was naked and only with her old outfit's red straps.

Gulping, she tried to turn around, but only a groan of pain and pleasure came from her throat as Croix bit her neck, sucking it lightly before licking the place.

"You don't do whatever you want tonight. Tonight you have to be reminded something that it looks like you have forgotten"

And then she felt her knuckles being tied and she could only stand doing nothing, already becoming hot and bothered.

Humming as she tested the rope tying her hands on her back, Croix pulled herself closer to Chariot, and the younger witch became red as she felt something on Croix's lower region.

"Tonight you shall be taught a lesson. You were such a bad girl to forget who taught you all that teasing huh? To forget who actually made you know how to pleasure a girl good. But don't worry my dear Chariot"

She clenched her fists as she felt her hands moving on her body, until they rested on her hips.

"You will all but forget that no one ever teases me without letting me get my release"

And that was when a deep moan came, Croix pushing herself on Chariot's butt, the tied witch feeling the pressure of the hard thing Croix had pressed just where she needed it.

Smirking, Croix pushed her on the bed, Chariot falling on her knees before she turned around to sit with her hands behind.

But as she turned she was sure she was way better without looking at the goddess before her. Pretty sure she would get a heart attack from the view.

Croix was wearing a black sport bra, which highlighted her chest even more. While Chariot had been right since she was also wearing the red straps, making her gulp again. Down, the hard thing that Chariot had felt was actually a purple strap on which she was sure they didn't have in their room and which made her even aroused/scared, knowing that no one could stop an angry Croix beside Chariot screaming her name out in orgasm.

"I think you are enjoying the view a bit too much dear" said Croix, going between her legs. Shaking her head, she looked into dark green orbs.

"I think I'm enjoying it too litt-Ahhh" her sentence wasn't even finished before she moaned out, Croix having raised her hips and spanked her.

"I didn't say you could reply Chariot. Now be a good girl and do as I say okay?" nodding her head with flushed cheeks, she saw as Croix took her wand and easily made her clothes disappear.

Licking her lips, Croix sat on her knees, arms still keeping Chariot's hips raised and legs around her waist.

Moments passed in silence, Chariot breathing hard while Croix enjoying herself while seeing Chariot shift uncomfortably, knowing she was looking for a way to get rid of the hotness between her legs.

"Feeling hot over there Chariot?" asked Croix smirking, seeing as she only glared at her, but gave no reply with words.

Making her legs wrap around her, Croix leaned to kiss her and Chariot returned it alnost immediately, tongues playing with each other as Croix's nails scratched her stomach and ribs, leaving red lines behind.

Moaning in her mouth, Chariot broke the kiss from the need of air, her girlfriend continuing her way down, kissing her neck hungrily and leaving hickeys in places which her uniform could not hide.

"Croi-" and again she got interrupted by a moan as Croix bit on her nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

"What did I say about talking?" said Croix with a happy voice, as if talking to a child.

Panting even more, Chariot saw as Croix slid her mouth down, leaving a trail of savila where her mouth moved.

The scent coming from between Chariot's legs was so strong that Croix could easily get drunk on it. Kissing the stomach gently, she continued on her inner thights, continuing to leave hickeys on the way.

Even if Chariot didn't talk, Croix could feel how desperate she was to get her release by how her muscles tensed on her touch or how her legs were shaking lightly.

Stealing a look at her, she saw the red haired beauty with her eyes closed, panting as she breathed with her mouth open.

"Do you want your release now? Are you that desperate to feel me inside of you so you can finally come? How much do you want me Chariot?"

Her words were said slowly and with a sultry tone she only used when they were alone on passionate moments like this.

Red eyes slowly opened, their color now darker than usual. Going closer at her, Croix put her knees on both sides of Chariot's thights, laying on top of her and releasing a loud moan by the tied girl.

"I didn't hear any reply so I can't do nothing. So do you wish to spend our night just like this?" teased Croix even more.

Her eyes widened when she felt Chariot raise her legs and wrap the around her, bringing her even closer and making Croix lean on her knees and put her hands on Chariot's hips.

"Fuck me Croix. For gods sake just fuck me already! I am done with the teasing" nearly yelled Chariot out.

Smirking, she positioned herself better and whistled.

"Well get your throat ready to scream Chariot du Nord"

And scream she did. Knowing how wet she already was, Croix had no problem thrusting into her slowly, moving her hips all the while.

Her green eyes became even more clouded as she looked at the sinfully beautiful erotic view under her.

Red hair was spread on the white sheets, cheeks the sane color as it while red eyes were half closed, and she thought if her green ones also looked that hazy.

"Croix...Ahh...I..Croix...Please" knowing her girlfriend for enough years to know what she meant in the middle of the passion haze, Croix nodded her head and smirked, pulling out fast.

Groaning at the movement, her eyes widened even more when Croix pushed her to lay on her chest. Then, she felt as she was pulled on her knees, but she lowered herself when Croix held her by the tight (but soft material) ropes which held her hands, leaving her upper body on the air and Croix's hold on her hands the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Let's give you a last one" whispered Croix before she entered again, thrusting in and out. Chariot moaned out loud when her lips were kissing her spine softly, then bitting her shoulder gently.

But as soon as she felt Chariot's walls tightening, she pulled out, and still holding Chariot's hands, she pulled the strap on off with only one of her hands.

Throwing it somewhere, Croix hummed when she laid herself on her back, sneaing under Chariot until she came lips to lips (eh? Eh? Got the joke?) with Chariot's sweet spot.

Pulling her hands even more, she grinned when Chariot groaned and raised herself even more, her legs opening without command.

And then, Croix did what she did the best. Pleasured Chariot into screaming her name from pleasure.

Licking her lips gently, she hummed at the good taste and licked again, enjoying the sweetness and hotness there.

Feeling she couldn't get to pleasure Chariot enough in that position, she pushed Chariot again on her back and then raised her hips while holding them. Liking the position, she locked eyes with her and dived in, tongue going inside directly.

Legs wrapped around her, and Croix wasn't even surpised when she felt herself being pressed even more against her center, licking her clit gently as two fingers slipped inside her.

"CROIX! I.. I'M..." And that was enough for Croix, so she bit her clit gently and curled her fingers in a way she knew would drive Chariot crazy.

Almost in that moment, Chariot screamed her name out loud and juices came gushing on her mouth.

Licking until she was sure she left not too much juice to go in waste, she lowered her legs and laid beside Chariot, leaning on her elbow as her hand caressed her face gently.

"So was I good for you miss?" the question made Chariot open her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face, even if she was still panting.

"I...I love you...Best ever" smiling at the praise, she nestled herself on Chariot's neck, her ear hearing the fast heartbeats.

And she was sure the night would end like that even if she was too damn hot and bothered by the view.

"Oh, you still are clothed Croix. Guess we also have to teach you a lesson on how to never stay with clothes on bed with your girlfriend?"

Aaaaand she was sure that as soon as she untied the witch, little sleeping and little Croix topping would be done anymore.

But as she liked to say, totally worth being topped by Chariot du Nord.


End file.
